


If You Ever Turn Around You'll See Me

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [46]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Family, Gen, Growing Up, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Future, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: Amethyst plops down on the couch, silent for a moment, then turns to Greg. “Was this what it was like for you, when you left whereyougrew up?”Steven's family reflect in a newly quiet Beach House.
Relationships: Crystal Gems & Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe
Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143650
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	If You Ever Turn Around You'll See Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a longer WIP, but I had to write _something_ after that, didn't I???
> 
> Title from one of my favorite songs, [Can't Go Back Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JscAwVu2QI), by the Weepies. (Which is such a good song for this episode, generally!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They stand out on the beach for a long while after the Dondai pulls away, follow it with their gazes, and then stare at the spot where it had been in the horizon until Greg finally starts to shiver from the chilly evening air. Connie leaves on Lion—something about needing to hug _her_ parents—and the rest of them pace inside the Beach House after that, marvel at the quiet.

(Steven hadn’t been _loud_ , not for a long time now—and especially not in these past months. He’s healed— _is_ healing—into someone slightly more contemplative than the person he’d been before.) 

His absence, though, here and now, is nonetheless palpable. It will take them time to settle into it. 

For the moment, Pearl wanders to the kitchen to begin making tea that she won’t drink, but the others will, and she’ll savor the warmth of nuzzling a mug of it between her hands. “He’ll be alright, won’t he?”

“Yes,” Garnet says, visor gleaming in the moonlight that streams in through the window. “But _we_ will still miss him.”

"Mm." Amethyst plops down on the couch, silent for a moment, then turns to Greg. “Was this what it was like for you, when you left where _you_ grew up?”

“Sorta,” Greg replies wistfully. “I mean, I was excited to go, like Steven was. And I also knew that if I wanted to grow, I had to be somewhere else. And I didn’t know where that was right away. But,” he finally turns toward Amethyst. “There was one big difference.”

“What’s that?” Pearl asks, setting the kettle down on the coffee table. 

“Steven’ll always have a home to come back to, if he wants it. And people behind him who love him. And he _knows_ that.” 

“He _does_ ,” Garnet agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
